The Shadow Dragons
by NJ7009
Summary: Formally Hit the Road Jack. Bobby Wasabi has donated a priceless statue to the dojo, but when it mysteriously goes missing and Jack is the prime suspect things take a turn for the worst, but what will happen when he meets the Shadow Dragons?
1. The Statue Of Yin and Yang

**Hayy, this a little fic I thought up, it's basicly about what I think will happen in one of Season Two's episodes, Hit the Road Jack**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MEAN THE WORLDS TO ME **

**I don't own Kickin' it, the Queen's Jewels or Yin and Yang.**

Nobody's POV

It was Saturday morning at the Seaford mall, the birds chirped loudly in the cloudless sky. The sun shone brightly and all was quiet, except at the Bobby Wasabi dojo…

"Hayy guys, what's going on?" asked Jack as he jogged into the dojo.

"Rudy has some BIG announcement!" exclaimed Milton, who was sat cross-legged on the blue mats as Jack came and sat besides him.

Two months had passed since Jack had joined the dojo and the students had strived hugely when it came to their karate skills. Jack had proved himself to be worthy of a brown belt and his friends, besides Kim, were all yellow belts.

"I hope their changing the mats!" complained Jerry.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hayy guys, big news!" Rudy began, as he walked out of his office and towards the five teen's on the floor.

"You're changing the gym mats!" Jerry gave a big smile before pointing to the mat beneath him.

"No, take another guess," replied Rudy.

"You're getting us new punching dummies since Jack has destroyed them all," guessed Eddie while Jack smiled deviously.

"Wow you guys stink at guessing…Bobby Wasabi is donating the famed Yin and Yan statue to us." Rudy jumped up and down on the spot.

Everyone gave a forced cheer; Rudy frowned at the student's enthusiasm.

"C'mon guys this is a big deal!" Rudy said, "The statue was seen in the Bobby Wasabi film, Nana was a Ninja and is priceless.

"How priceless?" asked Eddie stroking his chin

"More than the Queen of England's crown jewels!" Rudy smiled crossing his arms with satisfaction at the teens' new interest.

"Sooo when does it get here?" asked Kim.

"Delivery!" yelled a man, carrying a brown, cardboard box,

Rudy signed his name on a piece of paper from the postman before claiming the box of him.

"Now!" replied Jack, pushing himself of the floor before walking over to Rudy.

Rudy placed the box down carefully, before ripping open the lid and exposing the Yin and Yan statue.

The statue looked very posh; it was circular in shape and had a very glassy look to it. A white shape that looked like a tear drop with a black dot in the middle of it was on the inside, and a black rain drop with a white dot was on the outside.

A thick, gold border lined the statue and engraved into the gold it read:

_Yin and Yan- The way all things work…._

"WOW!" The students awed in union.

The statue was defiantly something to pride, and it was clearly worth a lot. Even without it being in a Bobby Wasabi movie.

Carefully; Rudy took the priceless statue out of the box and took it over to the wall right of the office, left to the lockers and hung it on the brackets that were already drilled there.

It certainly looked impressive.

X-X-X

Jack POV

We trained long and hard, after the statue arrived. I think I'm ready for a black belt.

I changed out of my Gi and grabbed my bag.

I was just about to leave, when I swore I heared someone, I shrugged, proberly just one of the guys forgot something.

I stepped into the training area when I saw them, a figure, dressed head to toe in black. They were fiddling around near the area where the Yin and Yang statue was.

"Hayy! What are you doing in here!" I yelled at them and they quickly spun around.

They took a second before realising they had been caught before charging at me in desperation.

I dodged their attack, but it wasn't long before they sent a kick out towards me.

I was still recovering from the last attack and didn't have time to ready myself again, the kick hit my stomach with incredible force and I was sent flying backwards before I slammed hard into the wall.

The figure saw their opportunity to escape, they sprant out the door leaving me alone on the floor.

I pushed myself up, annoyed that I allowed myself to get beat so easily.

I walked to the area where the mysterious person had been.

Then a strike of fear hit me, a sense of shock and horror completely consumed me when I realised it.

The statue of Yin and Yan was gone…

"What are you doing?" a voice screeched.

I turned to find Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy staring at me with their eyes wide and their mouths wide open…

**UHH OHHH what is Rudy going to think…**

**Please leave a review I want at least two for an update :)**

**I will see you next time **


	2. When the World is Against You

**Hayy here's the next chappie.**

**This chapter is short but it means I can upload two chapters today if I get one review.**

**I would like to thank Leoh4ever, Writeandlive and Nazumi-88 for being my first reviewers.**

**I don't own KiCKiN' It or Yin and Yang**

Jack POV

I turned to find Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy staring at me with their eyes wide and mouths open..

"T-This is N-not what it tools like," I stuttered, I knew exactly what they were thinking and it wasn't good.

"Where's the statue?" Rudy asked me, his eyes were cold as he noticed the statue was gone from the wall.

"There was a burglar…they took the statue," I mumbled looking down at the floor as my friends and sensei gave me a look of disbelief

"C'mon Jack tell the truth!" Rudy ordered, he adored that statue and I felt sorry for him. Yet I was a little hurt that they didn't believe me.

"I am, it wasn't me, a person was in here and they took the statue. You have to believe me." I pleaded.

I doubt they really thought it was me, yet I was the right by the area of the Yin and Yang statue and I was the only one here.

"Hayy, doesn't the dojo have security camera's," Kim suggested, "We just have to look at the footage!"

I nodded in agreement before we headed into Rudy's office and turned on the computer.

Rudy clicked the mouse on a few different icons on the computer screen intill a screen containing all the camera footage came up.

We fast forwarded through the last hours worth of camera footage intill we came to the part that happened five minutes ago

I saw the figure again, but this time you could just about see his face in the dim light.

"Pause it now!" commanded Kim as she leaned towards the screen to look at the face.

The figure was a boy, a brunette, with brown eyes and two brown marks on each of his cheeks.

He was of average height and looked very familiar.

The something snapped, the room went quiet, and my jaw hit the floor.

The figure was me!

X-X-X

This can't be happening, everyone turned to look at me their eyes disappointed and a little annoyed.

"Jack, where is the statue?" Rudy asked, his voice harsher and more angry than moments ago.

"B-but it wasn't me!" I was horrified, even I believed I had done it and I doubted anything I was going to say would change their minds. Yet it couldn't hurt to try! Could it?

"Jack, we just saw you take it on the camera footage!" Eddie crossed his arms.

"But I didn't do it!" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Jack I can't believe you would do something like this," said Rudy, disappointment shining in his eyes and voice.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!" I yelled, frustration showing in my voice.

The group exchanged glances, and whispered a few things to each other that I couldn't hear. Intill they turned to me their faces emotionless, except Jerry's who was smiling.

"I'm sorry Jack," apologised Rudy, "But you have left me no choice…." His looked disappointingly at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes widening in horror when I realised what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry, but intill you give me the statue…You are banned from the Bobby Wasabi dojo!"

The words hit me like a kick to the head, my eyes narrowed before I ran out of the dojo.

Kim POV

I feel a little bad for Jack, what if he really did do nothing wrong…

But the evidence is against him, and hopefully he will bring back the statue soon and all this can go back to normal.

**Oh no… Poor Jack …**

**I need at least one review for an update and I will update the story as soon as I find out I have got one **

**Intill next time**

**NJ7009**


	3. Late Night Fight

**Hayy, like I promised here's the next chapter.**

**I got a review on my last chapter from an anonymous reviewer called kickshipper.**

**The answer is a little, but its more friendship than **

**Relationship in this story, sorry but there will be a little Kick.**

**I don't own kickin it **

Jack walked into the dark night, the moon shone dimly and there were only a few stars in the cloudless sky.

Jack walked out of the mall and ran towards the cities bridge that over looked a river, the rushing water soothed him and you could sit in a bench on the bridge and overlook the sparkling water.

Jack did this now, though he wasn't paying too much attention to the water. His mind was somewhere else…

He was now the prime suspect in a crime he didn't even do, in fact he had tried to prevent it and now he was getting punished.

It was cruelly unfair in his opinion.

He sighed, how could his life get any worse?

"Hello Jack!" a cruel voice greeted.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and stood up from the bench with lightening speed. Only to be met with the darkness, he shrugged, proberly the night playing tricks on him.

Warily, he sat back down, looked left and right, and then started to stare at the river again.

"You can't ignore me forever Jack!" the same bitter voice said through the darkness.

Jack now knew it wasn't just him and once again stood up from the bench and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" He called still ready to fight.

Then he saw something move in the darkness, it was very faint but present.

"Did you hear me? WHO ARE YOU!" Jack yelled the last part, fear gripping every part of his body.

Then a face emerged from the darkness, it was very familiar to Jack, but it took a second before he realised who it was.

It was the burglar!

X-X-X

The figure approached Jack with incredible speed, even though they were just walking.

"I am your worst nightmare!" the figure laughed evilly.

Jack could only see his eyes, one was red, and the other was brown.

Then Jack began to hear footsteps approach him from all around him, but he couldn't see them in the darkness.

Then a foot emerged from the darkness striking Jack in the stomach.

He landed on his back before he squealed; he still couldn't see his mysterious attackers so how was he supposed to defend himself.

Jack pushed himself up again only to get punched hard in the arm and fall back down again.

This happened a few times intill Jack gave in to the pain and laid on the floor not bothering to get up.

Then he felt two hands grab him by the arms and drag him across the floor.

"Let me go!" Jack gave a half-heated yell but was too weak to do anything much to stop them.

Suddenly, a hard force hit Jack in the head.

He screamed, as the blow was collided with his skull and almost straight away he began to feel himself go groggy, any strength he had left was now gone.

He felt the floor slip away from underneath him as he was lifted up from the floor and shoved into a place that looked like the back of a van.

Just before the door closed, Jack screamed for help with all his might before the door slammed shut.

Around ten seconds passed before Jack felt himself go dizzy and eventually he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

X-X-X

Kim POV

"Did you hear that?" I asked the guys as we exited the dojo.

They shook their heads "No sorry Kim," Jerry said before he walked a little faster out of the dojo to his waiting parents.

I shrugged; I could have sworn I heard someone scream for help.

Oh well, I had other things on my mind at the moment…

**KIM! IT WAS JACK YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM!**

**Sorry about that…**

**As per usual I want one review for an update**

**I will see you next time.**

**BYYEEE**


	4. The Shadow Dragons

**Okay, In this chapter Jack meets his mysterious attckers, Impressions? You will have to read to find out :)**

**A couple of people have been saying thhat Jack seems weaker in this story but theres a reason for that which will be revealed in later chapters...**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them ** **and please keep reviewing**

**I dont own Kickin' it or Yin and Yang but I do own the plot and my OCs**

Jack POV

I awaken to darkness, but not because the room is dark or my eyes are closed. It's just dark.

I soon figure out my eyes are blindfolded using a black belt.

I hear people muttering something just in front of me in a quiet whisper so I couldn't hear them but I knew they were defiantly talking about something.

Did they know I was awake?

I tried to move my hands but they were handcuffed and my legs and body were tied to the chair I was sitting on.

_Wow these guys are good,_ I thought.

"Hayy I think he's up!" one of them yelled, before I heard a bunch of footsteps approaching me

"Who are you?" I asked; glad to find they hadn't taped my mouth shut.

It went quiet for a moment intill eventually a male commanding voice told me "We will be revealed soon enough but in the mean time you should learn to keep my mouth shut!"

"No!" I barked, "Where am I? What do you want from me?" It was pretty irritating to be unable to see and move and I struggled to keep my frustration under control.

Then the same male voice replied, "Not what we want from you, it's what we want with you,"

"And that is?"

"We want you to join our dojo," I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"And what if I say no?"

"Then the statue of Yin and Yang along with your friends will suffer!"

My expression dropped, if I was honest I didn't care much about the statue of Yin and Yang but I did have a huge amount of care for my friends.

"Sooo…if I join you, then you will return the statue and leave my friends alone?" I asked.

"Precisely, but if you betray us the consequences will be severe,"

I swallowed, before regaining my composure and replying "Don't I at least get to see who I'm dealing with?" I sounded confident, but inside I was shaking.

Then, I felt something tugging at the knot of the blindfold intill they completely undid it and I could see.

I was outside, in a place which looked like a campsite, a campfire was inches away from me and there was around six tents surrounding it.

In front of me there were six people, four men and two women.

The man I think had been the one who had been talking to me, was tall and skinny. In his hand he held a bow staff which he held proudly besides him. His hair was white and long and he was clearly rather old, proberly around the age of sixty five.

His eyes were freaky, one was red and the other was green. He was defiantly the one I saw on the bridge.

The others were different.

The first of the boys had green eyes and brown hair; he was of average height and slightly muscled.

The second boy had blue eyes and blonde hair, he was smaller than the other's and had many dainty freckles over his cheek bones and nose.

The third and final boy also had brown hair; his eyes were brown to match his hair colour and he was a very similar height to the first boy, except he was slightly smaller.

The girls were extremely alike, both were red-heads that was extremely curly, and their eyes were an emerald green. They were both around the same height as me and were around the same weight as each other too.

Twins…

All five people, besides the man who had talked to me, were dressed in a uniform that was mostly grey, and with the area of the wrists, ankles, neck and waist in black

But something confused me; the five were all teenagers, no older than me.

"We are the Shadow Dragons!" the older man said.

** Hmmmm, interesting bunch of people...**

**So, can the Shadow Dragons be trusted?**

**Will Jack except the deal?**

**Please Review, I want at least one for an update and if I get one I will update today :)**

**Intill Next Time**

**BYE**


	5. Do We Have A Deal?

**Hayy, like I promised here is the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will be published tomorrow since its ten in the night here.**

**Please Review, 14 reviews at the moment and am so happy with them :)**

**I don't own Kickin it only my OCs**

Jack POV

All of the Shadow Dragons stared down at me and I glared up at them. If I was to have my own way, I would rip their heads of their body's but of course if that was going to happen to anyone it would be me.

"So, do we have a deal?" the older man asked, I wasn't sure. It was a small price to pay for my friends' safety but I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

I looked him dead in the eye, his red one, and stared at him for a second, his face was expressionless and calm.

"Fine!" I muttered.

He gave a faint laugh, "Good, James, untie him!" the man barked to the boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

James walked up behind me and began to untie the many knots of the rope, and within seconds, the rope gave away and the only thing attaching me to the chair was the hand cuffs.

"Don't undo that!" commanded the older man to James when he began unlocking the handcuffs, "He will stay like that for the night,"

I sighed; this was going to be a long night…

X-X-X

"We will take turns monitoring him!" the older man said, "James you will take the first watch!"

James nodded before grabbing a wooden chair that was next to the nearest tent.

The other's wondered of to their separate tents while James plonked the chair down besides me.

"Hayy," he greeted; he seemed American but with a slight twang of the Chinese accent in his voice.

I ignored him, and he noticed pretty quickly that I was giving him the silent treatment.

"You know that giving me the silent treatment will get you no where, trust me I have tried,"

I looked at him, my face red with anger, "I highly doubt you were kidnapped on a bridge in the middle of the night then forced into making a deal with your attacker!" I spat back.

He didn't seem at all bothered by what I said but he did reply saying, "I know how you feel, Master Cheng kidnapped me when I was six and told me that unless I obeyed him I would be gravely hurt," he said grimly.

I looked over to him in interest, "Have all the other kids here been kidnapped?"

He shook his head, "No, only me, you and the twins." He gave a weak smile before continuing, "Though Sam and Dylan were tricked out of their homes,"

I took it Sam and Dylan were the other two boys, "What is going to happen to me?" I asked James.

"Cheng is going to teach you karate!" James replied I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

James sighed, "I will tell you a story, and then all will be revealed…"

X-X-X

Kim POV

It was a typical Monday morning at Seaford High School; the sun teased us by glowing brightly on this perfect spring day.

"Have you seen Jack?" I asked the guys as we walked of towards the math room for fourth period.

They shook their, _wow they are no help at all… _I thought

After school, I decided to call him, no answer. I began to feel bad, what if he really did do nothing wrong…

Them again, if he wanted to ignore me I am not going to chase him around like a dog.

I convinced myself that Jack was just ignoring us to get revenge and so I snapped my phone shut and headed for the dojo.

**Kim, you couldn't be anymore wrong…**

**So what's the story James has for Jack?**

**Can James be trusted?**

**As per usual, I need one review for an update **

**See you next time**

**BYEEE**


	6. The Truth Behind The Statue

**Okay so the background of Cheng, along with why Jack was beaten so easily is revealed in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love them :)**

**I don't own kickin' It only my OCs and the plot**

Jack POV

"Mater Cheng," James began, "Is a famous karate sensei; in fact he is one of the best in the entire world!"

I looked up at him surprised, "He didn't come across as that good…" I muttered.

He smiled, "I thought the same when I came here!" he laughed before he continued,

"Master Cheng is an extremely good sensei but he is very cruel, he will do whatever it takes to be the best and will stop at nothing intill he gets what he wants!" James said darkly.

I still felt confused, "Wait…I still don't get something…if he is so good at karate then where do I come into this?"

James bit his lip, I doubt he really wanted be to ask that question… "He kidnaps people with exceptional karate ability, it saves him the effort of training them and I doubt he would be able to teach a child from scratch anyway..."

"So he kidnapped me because I am good at karate?"

"Precisely!"

"But what about when you kidnapped me in the bridge, I couldn't even block his attacks" I sounded annoyed, but the truth was, I was still disappointed with myself that I got beaten so easily.

"That's because he harnessed the power of Yin and Yang!" replied James

"The power of Yin and Yang? What's that?" I asked leaning towards him slightly

"Wow you don't know much do you?" he snickered before he continued "The statue he stole from your dojo, if you hold it and say the words 'The way things work' then the statue gives its holder incredible Karate ability. You were able to block that attack in the dojo and that was a clear sign that you are exceptional at karate!"

I smirked slightly at that…

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked James, my smirk totally wiped off from my face.

James looked at me, meeting me dead in the eye, "You are going to be entered in a tournament!" I smiled, that wasn't so bad.

"However," James continued, "You will be fighting against your old dojo!"

_Why is it the second good news comes, there is always a down side to it? _

"WHAT. No way. I'm not fighting against-"I began when the boy with brown hair and green eyes emerged from his tent.

"James, you go and get some rest, it's my turn to watch him!" the boy said, it was more of an order than a suggestion and James leaned back slightly in his chair as he barked at him.

"O...Okay, I...I will see you tomorrow Dylan!" the boy stammered before quickly getting up off the chair and rushing for his tent.

_What was all that about…_I frowned at James' strange behaviour, he seemed so afraid of the other boy which I guessed who's name was Dylan.

I was deep in thought when Dylan grabbed my chair and spun it around so I was facing him.

"Listen up hot shot!" the boy demanded in a harsh tone, "I don't want you causing any trouble, so back away from us and just do what you're here for or else!"

"Or else what?" I asked sarcastically, not feeling at all intimidated by the boy, despite his horrible attitude.

The boy gave a forced grin **(Look at jack after he was shoved by the Paparazzi in the episode Ricky Weaver and the face he pulled) **"Your friends may get a visit from me personally!" then totally out of the blue, he gave me a hard slap against the cheek.

I felt my cheeks burn with anger, "Don't you DARE threaten me!" I threatened the boy.

He laughed "Or what, you will beat me up? If that's going to happen to anyone it will be you so shut your mouth and do what you're told GOT IT!"

I didn't reply, instead I fixed him daggers and he did the same before he spun my chair and I once again was left staring at the yellow flames of the camp fire.

**Sooo … Dylan seems nice…**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Also, could you check out my other story Poisoned as only three people have read it so far **

**Please Review!**


	7. A Tall Man with Convincing Ways

**Okay, sorry for the late update but I have had an assessment which I really had to work on, luckily all this stuff on fan fiction has made me a fast typer.**

**Thanks for the 21 reviews so far, they are so friendly and I smile every time I read them.**

**I don't own Kickin it or Yin and Yang, only my OCs and the plot.**

Jack POV

"Right then, lets get to work!" Cheng barked, as I was awoken from my deep slumber.

I felt confused at first but soon, the scene became more familiar and I soon figured out where I was and what had happened the night before.

After Dylan, Cherry, one of the twins, had monitored me. She had seemed nice, but was extremely girly.

After Cherry her sister, Sarah had watched me, she was the exact opposite to her sister, despite their pretty much exact match in appearance. They weren't much for using their body in a battle though; Sarah had told me that she and Cherry were professional swordsmen intill they arrived here.

But that didn't stop them from becoming an expert in all to do with weapons, and were exceptional at the nunchucks and bow staff.

I still hadn't talked to Sam, who I assumed was the boy with blonde hair.

I leaned back slightly in the chair, as I realised I was still handcuffed.

The other students were out of their tents in ten seconds flat at Cheng's yell.

"Good morning Master Cheng!" they all greeted in union as they approached the man. He was standing diagonally, to the right of me and was stood just past the campfire.

"Good morning students!" he greeted in return, before flashing a slight smile,

I said nothing, this man was not my master, and never will be. Even if I am a member of his shallow Shadow Dragon dojo

He walked over to where I was sitting, intill he was kneeling dead in front of him. I shot him a glare, a sign of my feelings about him being my never-to-be master.

He gave a smirk, "Good Morning Jack!"

I continued to glare at him, not caring for what would happen to me, I am not afraid to die! I just fear for my friends' lives.

"Morning!" I muttered through gritted teeth, not planning on showing him any respect whatsoever. I only respect people who deserve it

All was quiet for a moment, as we shot threatening glares at each other. It was as if we were testing for a weakness inside each other.

I felt intimidated by the Shadow master, and struggled to keep staring at him, his eyes were so daunting…

"Ummm…" James interrupted, not wanting for this to break into an argument.

I broke the eye contact, not being able to stare at him for much longer. Cheng had won in the test for weakness.

He smiled slightly, but only for a moment, before he turned to his students.

"Go and warm up, I will have a word with our newest student!" Cheng instructed, while his students obeyed and walked away from the tents and into a nearby field.

Cheng's eyes followed his students as they walked before turning his attention back to me. His eyes and facial expression somewhat nicer and more comforting than moments ago, not that I felt at all at ease with him there was something about him, made dread wash over me every time he looked at me.

He smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Yip it was perfect considering I was, and still am, handcuffed to a chair!" I spat at him sarcastically. But there was some truth in my words.

He didn't seem at all fazed by what I had said, "Look, I am sorry for kidnapping you and all that, but I really need you in my dojo!" His words were convincing yet serious.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, "Why?"

"Because I have a dream of owning the world's greatest dojo!" he looked into the sky as he spoke, his eyes seemed distant as he replayed his memories in his head, "And I can't do it without you, you are one of the best karate students in the whole world, along with my other students."

I blushed slightly at that, I had tried to convince myself all his words were nothing more than empty lies but his tone sounded so convincing that I couldn't help but responding to it.

"Then why didn't you just ask rather than kidnap me and threaten my friends' lives!" I snapped, as the fight against Cheng became more and more difficult.

"Would you have joined the Shadow Dragons if I had?" he asked.

I thought for a moment before shaking my head, I wouldn't of, I would of said I was bound by the Wasabi Code.

"There you go then, all I ask of you is to join my dojo, and you will become one of the best karate masters in the whole world. Don't let your talent go to waste in a place like Bobby Wasabi!"

I bit my lip, I always try to be the best at what I do, but abandon my friends….

"I will think about it!" I replied honestly.

Cheng smiled, "Good!" he said it calmly, and sounded as if he had just meditated.

"Then let's get to work!"

**Sooo, Cheng seems to have a knack at getting what he wants.**

**Please Review!**

**I will see you next time**


	8. Time to be Tested

**Time To be Tested **

**Hayy, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it .**

**Okay I just want to say something… A lot of people have been saying how clever the name Hit the Road Jack is but it's not mine. It's the name of an episode coming in season 2.**

**Thanks for the many reviews, they are so inspiring, and wouldn't be continuing without then.**

**I don't own Kickin it or Yin and Yang, or the title name Hit the Road Jack. But I do own my OCs and the plot.**

Nobody's POV

Cheng walked up behind Jack, and slowly removed the handcuffs from his wrists.

Almost instantly, Jack began to rub his wrists, which had red marks where the handcuffs had been, before he got up from the chair. He wobbled slightly on his feet, but managed to regain his balance.

"Come!" instructed Cheng, Jack strangely obeyed and followed him to the field where his students were warming up.

Once they arrived, Jack saw the twins both trying to score hits on each other using bow staffs, and weren't even caring about the strength and speed they thrust the staff at each other at. Eventually, Sarah managed to land a hit on Cherry's leg and she fell on the floor, squealing in pain.

Jack winced, that has got to hurt. But the way they both used the bow staff was amazing he thought.

James and Dylan were sparring in the far corner of the field, each defending firmly and then attacking with incredible power and strength. Once again, that impressed Jack.

Sam was twirling nunchucks in the air as if his life depended on it, whilst performing various spins and poses in the air as he went. It was incredibly graceful.

Incredible, was proberly the best way to describe them, everything they did was polished to perfection and it was clear that they had been here for many years.

This once again confused Jack, even though his grand father was a great karate sensei, that didn't make him a great karate student. Even if he was a black belt

I tap on Jack's shoulder made him spin around, and there stood Cheng. His lips were pursed in a straight line, and his eyes were as cold as a winter's night.

Once again, Jack felt himself feel intimidated by Cheng. It was like the conversation minutes ago never happened, and it was all a figment of his imagination.

But it wasn't, in fact it couldn't be more real, and Jack began to feel his strong hatred for Cheng returning.

"Ready to be tested?" asked Cheng, straightening his back so he looked even taller than usual.

Jack didn't reply, though inside a voice was screaming _PREPARE FOR HELL_

X-X-X

Jack POV

"STUDENTS LINE UP!" barked Cheng, and all his students stopped their individual activities and lined up in front of me and Cheng.

"Okay Jack," Cheng began turning to face me, "Let's see how good you really are!" he gave a devious smile as I looked up at him confused.

"What are you-"I began, when Cherry stepped forwards from the line and stood just in front of me.

Then, she got into a fighting position. I stared at her confused, "What is going-"I began again when Cheng yelled.

"FIGHT!"

On que, Cherry lashed out on me, I only just about dodged it in my surprise and I backed away slowly, as I blocked each of her attacks.

As soon as she faltered, I took my opportunity and thrust my fist forwards and managed to land it dead in her stomach. She fell back and I can see what Sarah meant with them being swordsmen and not much of a marshal artist.

I looked down on her lying on the floor, the punch wasn't too hard but it was enough to clarify that I had won the fight.

Cheng showed no emotion, but James and Sam seemed impressed with my performance. I am not sure about Sarah who had rushed forwards to help her sister.

Dylan just shot me a filthy look _what is with him? _A voice in my head muttered.

"Sarah you're next!" commanded Cheng as he gestured the other twin, who along with her sister, had returned to the line.

Sarah nodded before stepping forwards onto the mat.

**Wow, Jack has started well but will he keep it up?**

**Please Review**


	9. First Impressions

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and all that …**

**Please REVIEW**

**I don't own Kickin' it… WAIT BETTER IDEA JACK CAN YOU DO THE HONERS?  
><strong>

**Jack: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I asked you too, and you're the main character.**

**Jack: If I do it will you admit you have a crush on me?**

**Me: Save it for Kim Jack…**

**Jack: Okay fine, NJ7009 does not own Kickin' it or Yin and Yang but she does own her OCs and the plot.**

**Me: Thank you, now on with the story.**

**Jack POV**

Sarah nodded before she stepped forwards onto the mat, and bowed. I looked at her surprised.

"Do you want me to fight everyone?" I asked Cheng who was at a safe distance, observing the action.

"Yes, I want to see how good you are!" he mumbled, rubbing his chin.

I gave him a look of disbelief before he yelled. "FIGHT"

Much like her sister, Sarah lashed out on me. I was expecting it much more this time, and managed to block her attacks with ease.

She was more difficult to beat than her sister, but not by much and it only took a simple kick to her leg to send her to the floor.

She smiled at me, before she scrunched her fist and punched her flat palm and bowed, as soon as she got up from the floor.

I bowed in return, before returned to the line of students.

"James, you up!" called Cheng, who was also staring at me with a look of approval

James nodded before stepping forwards. His face consumed with determination and concentration.

I bit my lip, he had become a friend to me, and I wasn't sure if I should fight him.

"FIGHT!" yelled Cheng, before I could even make up my mind.

We both stood there for a while, exchanging glances, daring each other to go first. Intill finally James made his move, a roundhouse kick which he aimed for my gut.

I dodged it by inches, before trying to swipe his leg, but he jumped high into the air and landed inches off my leg.

A few minutes passed, which contained nothing more than punches and kicks. Intill finally, I managed to hit James in the gut., knocking him to the floor.

James seemed impressed, along with the others students, even Dylan was surprised. But Cheng was the most happy with my performance.

"Congratulations!" praised James, before he got up from the grassy surface, and dusted the mud speaks off his Shadow Dragon uniform.

I smiled, he had been difficult to defeat, and at the moment I was just glad it was over.

"DINNER!" declared Sam, rubbing his stomach.

Cheng frowned slightly at the boy, before he gestured us all back to the camp.

"We will continue tomorrow!" His students nodded before making their way down to the camp.

I didn't follow them. I just stood there looking into the horizon, begging with my eyes to go home. I sighed; Cheng had followed his students down to the campsite so I was alone, staring at the orangey-pink sky.

I had only been gone for a day and already I was homesick. I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my friends, I wanted to go to Seaford High school, and I wanted to go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo…

All these things I would proberly never get to do again. Well, I will see my friends again at that tournament James mentioned…

That also made me feels sad. How was I supposed to go face to face with my former dojo? I didn't know…

X-X-X

Cherry POV

What's my opinion on Jack? Well… he's certainly a good karate student, and a nice person. But I have a feeling he will never be totally one of us! After all, Cheng did kidnap him, and he didn't even get to say good bye to his friends and family, before he was forced into joining his kidnapper's dojo to protect them.

But me, James and Sarah all went through the same thing. But we were never threatened into it. We just agreed.

"Where's Jack?" I asked my friends and sister as I grabbed some sausages and burgers from the barbeque, and slapped them on my plate.

"Ahhhh, a little crush is it Cherry?" James laughed. I fixed him death glares which instantly shut him up.

"Dunno, proberly still up the training fields!" said Sam in his nerdy, British accent.

Sam was the only one from the UK here, he was very nerdy, and extremely shy and quiet but he was loyal, honest and a good friend to us.

I nodded, before taking a seat on one of the logs which surrounded the campfire.

"Who cares?" Dylan snapped, who was busy sawing his sausage with a knife.

I was taken aback, "What's up with you?" I asked bluntly.

He sighed, "I just don't see why we need him!" he muttered honestly, which grabbed all of our's attention.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM, HE'S AMAZING AT KARATE!" Sarah debated crossing her arms across her chest.

He narrowed his eyes at my now angry sister, before returning his attention to his meal.

Dylan was a confusing person to figure out, he was stubborn, grumpy and can be rather bitter, but beneath it all, I believe he is a nice guy, though I have never seen it in the four years I have been here.

Dylan and Sam were the first to arrive here, and that was ten years ago. The pair was only four. James arrived just after that, but he was kidnapped by Dylan and was asked to join the dojo. Which he of course accepted, he has been here eight years.

Then finally there's me and Sarah who have been here for four years, we were also kidnapped, but it was by Cheng, instead of Dylan or Sam.

I got up from the log upon finishing my meal. Before heading back over to the barbeque and placing another burger and sausage onto the paper plate

"Where are you going?" asked James, who had looked up from poking his burger to face me

I gave him a look which said _Take a guess_, he nodded before I turned away from him and headed back up the training fields to find Jack.

**Hmmm, proberly not the most entertaining chapter, but I really wanted the students' opinion of Jack to be heard.**

**Please Review, I love them **

**I will see you next time **

**Byeee**


	10. Missing You, Seaford

**Hayy everyone, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed with the amount of reviews I had on the last chappie, normally I get way more than that…. So PLEASE Review**

**I don't own Kickin it blah blah blah, you get the picture**

Nobody's POV

Moonlight shone over the green field, as Cherry began her decent towards Jack. The yellow moon was certainly a pretty sight in the sky, but was somewhat over shadowed by the many twinkling stars. Not a single cloud was in the ink black sky.

A gust of wind blew Cherry hair back, she shivered, it was an extremely cold night, and by no doubt Jack would have already figured that out.

Eventually, Cherry arrived at the top of the slope, where Jack was sat, before she took a seat next to him.

He glanced over to her, but he didn't move his head, it was like his whole body was stuck facing the horizon, and towards Seaford.

Cherry thrust the plate onto Jack's lap, who after many hours of staring removed his glance from the sky to look at her.

"What is this for?" he asked, picking the plate up for emphasis.

"Food, you need to eat!" Cherry instructed, meeting him dead in the eye.

He nodded, but pushed the plate aside, before returning his eyes to the horizon once more.

"You really miss it don't you?" she asked, her eyes filled with sympathy for the brunette. He nodded solemnly.

"You have no idea!" he admitted, not removing his eyes from the sky.

She frowned; it was quiet for a moment before Cherry spoke again,

"You like someone there don't you, I can see it in your eyes!" she gave a little smile.

He nodded, "There's this one girl….but I doubt she likes me!" he paused; "I guess now we will never know…" he faded out.

Cherry thought for a moment, before saying with a sigh, "I can help you get out of here!" she said.

Jack's eyes filled with hope, as he turned to face Cherry, "Really…How?" he asked, excitedly.

She laughed at his reaction; before answering with a grin

Jack looked a little surprised by her answer, "You think that would work?" he asked.

Cherry nodded, before she said gravely, "But if my plan doesn't work I'm afraid the consequences will be dear!" she bit her lip.

Jack didn't seem at all bothered by the sentence, "Okay, what's the plan?"

X-X-X

Kim POV

I am going to kill you Jack!

I tried his mobile again, and when his voice mail came up once more, I finally lost my temper and threw my phone at my bedroom wall. The sound of technology being rattled filled my ears, as my phone screen shattered on impact.

I sighed, it has been two days since our row at the dojo, and there was still no word from Jack, he hasn't even been at school!

I bit my lip as I sat on the bed, fiddling with my fingers as I thought about the situation. What if Jack really did do nothing wrong, what if he was telling the truth?

All these questions raked my brain, but all the questions I had could be answered.

Jack had been caught on tape! He was clearly the culprit, Right?

I heard the phone ring downstairs, and I pushed myself up from my bed, and I ran downstairs. I caught the phone, just before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, confused. I hadn't been able to catch the caller id.

"Hello Kim," a female voice said on the other end of the line, it belonged to Mrs Anderson, Jack's mother.

"Hello Mrs Anderson, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No Kim, we were wondering if you have seen Jack!" Mrs Anderson replied, her voice sounded like it was about to crack, and even by listening to her you could tell she was inches from tears.

"Sorry, but no, why has he gone missing?" I asked worriedly.

I heared Mrs Anderson begin to cry before saying between sobs, "Yes…We think he has been kidnapped!"

**Wow, what is Kim going to think…**

**Please Review; I want two for an update**

**Catch you next time**

**Byeee**


	11. The Cruel Truth

**Okay, sooo sorry for the late update but I haven't really been in the mood for writing, but I hope this has made up for the wait. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I loved the ones for the last chappie :)**

**I don't own kickin it, but I do own the plot and my OCs **

Kim POV

I arrived at the Anderson household five minutes later, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy, were already there, along with two police officers who were asking them questions about thing like when they had last seen Jack, or what has be behaved like.

"What happened just before he left?" a man, dressed in a police uniform, with black hair asked me, I read by him name tag his name was PC Jones.

I bit my lip, what was I supposed to say? _Ohh nothing really, we just accused him of stealing a priceless statue, caught him on tape and then later threw him out of the dojo _yeah, like that was going to happen…

"He was pretty angry and upset," I admitted, not trying to give too much away.

The police officer nodded at my answer, while the other policeman, well actually it was a police woman, who was also dressed in a police uniform and had light brown hair, which was tied back into ponytail, jotted stuff down on a notepad.

"Well I suppose he could of ran away," mumbled the policewoman, who's name tag read PC Davies

PC Jones disagreed." He proberly would have left a note if he had," he pointed out, never taking his glance of us.

Even if he was that badly upset, he didn't seem like the type to run away. He was more of a cool and collected guy other than flip out at everything one.

"GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" a police man yelled, as he ran through the doors, in his hands he held a disk.

This police man was pretty young, proberly around the age of twenty or so and he had short brown hair that was sooo short it was like he was bald and blue eyes.

He was clearly just some apprentice, or maybe evens a trainee over than an actual officer.

"What is it?" asked PC Davies, crossing her arm at the beginner.

"I was looking through security footage from the other night!" began the trainee, who was typing something into his computer.

"And I found this!"

He gestured to the disk for emphasis, before shoving the disk into the computer.

It took a couple of seconds for it to load, but when it did, it loaded what looked like security footage form the local bridge.

The trainee clicked play on screen, after fast forwarding it for a bit, and a boy came into view.

He was young, no older than fourteen years of age, and had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were hardly noticeable in the dim light. There were two moles, one on each cheek, and it was very obvious that the person was none other than Jack.

Everybody exchanged glances, their faces each showing different emotions- Happiness, sadness, fear, shock, confusion…

Each person had their own individual expression.

Jack was sitting on a bench, staring at the river that flowed beneath the bridge, when suddenly he stood up from the bench. He said something that would couldn't hear since there was no sound on the video, before he slowly sat back down and returned his attention to the river.

After a little while he stood up again, facing towards the other end of the bridge. The camera was night vision, so we quickly noticed the six figures wearing cloaks that covered their entire bodies, make their way towards Jack.

I felt like screaming _RUN THEY ARE GOING TO GET YOU _but the video was in the past, and anything I said would have gone to death ears.

Suddenly, we saw one of the figures, who were the tallest, kick Jack in the stomach, before Jack landed hard on the cold surface of the bridge.

We saw all the figures circle Jack, and punched and kicked him, whenever he tried to get back up again. I turned away from the camera, not wanting to see anymore, but I did eventually look back and when I did, two figures had grabbed Jack and had pushed him into the back of a van…

When the clip finished, we all just stared at each other in horror.

"Jack!" we all managed to whisper in union

**So it is out, how will they react to the truth?**

**What will happen to Jack?**

**Find out next time **

**2 Reviews for an update**


	12. An Illusion

Jack POV

"Right then," Cheng rubbed his hands together as he paced in front of us. "Sam you will be facing Jack this time!" he declared, before setting himself down on the grassy floor, along with the other students.

Sam nodded towards his master before we both stepped forwards.

I have never actually heard Sam speak in the whole two days I have been here, he was defiantly the more reserved and quiet type other than loud and confident. According to Cherry, he's rather nerdy, and was also British.

We bowed towards each other, before getting into our fighting positions, ready for Chang's call.

"Fight!" Cheng yelled, pretty much as soon as we were ready.

We both stared at each other for a while, and circled around the patch of grass we were fighting in, intill finally I decided to make a move.

Sam blocked my attack easily, before sending a kick to my stomach, it winded me slightly, but not enough to make we quit. After the kick, I sent numerous attacks to every place I thought his defence was at its weakest, his elbow, his knee, his foot….

I soon found out his weakest place was his shoulder, and decided to send my attacks there.

I was right, even though he was pretty good at blocking my kicks and punches to it; I eventually managed to punch him on the shoulder, and then kick his back, so he fell on the grass with a loud _Thud._

He didn't seem hurt, but Cheng did go and check on him just incase, nothing. Sam stood up and bowed, before I bowed back, and we both returned to our benches.

I can see now what Cheng is doing; he was making the weakest member go first, and then the strongest go last.

_Dylan must be good then _I thought.

I still hadn't talked to Dylan after the incident on my first night; he scared me a little, not that I would ever admit it. He seemed pretty similar to Cheng in some aspects, both are persuasive, I don't like neither of them and both were great at karate

"Dylan, your next!" instructed Cheng, Dylan nodded towards his master before, like the other students, stepped onto the grass where I had fought the other the other four students of Chang's karate school.

But there was something different this time, at first I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but after a couple of seconds I realised what it was…

Fear!...

Yes you heared right, JACK ANDERSON IS OFFICALY IN PANIC MODE.

Dylan didn't seem the least bit scared; in fact he looked delighted to finally have the chance to beat me up.

I got myself into the fighting position, trying my best to hide my obvious fear, though I don't think anyone noticed it besides Dylan.

How do I know? Because he had this little, evil, satisfied smirk whenever he looked at me

"FIGHT!" yelled Cheng, louder than any of the other times I had faced his students.

I didn't even get the chance to react before Dylan charged towards me, flipped me, and then placed a foot on me so I couldn't get up.

I was confused for like ten seconds or so, intill I realised what had happed,

He had beaten me before I even got the chance to win.

The others were there in a flash, trying to pry Dylan away from me, who seemed reluctant to let me go unharmed.

I can see now why he's the best fighter here.

"End of session!" declared Cheng, before turning away from us, and walked back to the campsite, as if everything that had just happened was nothing more than an illusion

**Please Review**


	13. A Different Side to You

Jack POV

I rubbed the back of my head as I sat upright to face the other students.

"You okay?" asked James, who had placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded, but the truth was I really wasn't, that was my only chance to prove to myself that Dylan was nothing more than talk and no show, that you could knock him over with a simple flick to the head.

How wrong I was, all was quiet for a while intill I noticed something…

"Where's Cherry and Dylan?"

X-X-X

Nobody's POV

Cherry ran after Dylan, her pace quickened when she saw him near the bottom of the hill. After he had given Jack a beating, Dylan had fled for the camp, but Cherry was only too quick to notice.

"DYLAN!" she yelled, as she sprant down the hill towards him. Dylan turned to look at her, before he turned back around, yet he didn't walk onwards he just stood there.

Cherry skidded to a halt besides him, fire burning in her eyes. "DYLAN, WHY DID YOU DO IT?" She yelled at him angrily.

Dylan just gave a sarcastic smile before saying, "It's not my fault that the kid can't defend himself-"

"You know that's not what I meant!" Cherry interrupted, crossing her arms, "You used the power of the Yin and Yang statue didn't you!"

Dylan nodded, not even trying to lie; "Wow Cherry, you're smarter than you look!" he teased,.

Cherry ignored the comment before saying, "What do you have against Jack? Why do you insist on making his life a living nightmare!" her voice was cold, yet confused as she looked deep into the brunettes eyes looking for an explanation.

Dylan's expression turned to sorrow at the outburst, his eyes looked pained and his lips were formed into a frown, "So he wouldn't have to go through the same thing we all did!" he whispered, looking down.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned

"You still don't get it do you?" his expression went a little angrier now, "I thought that if we all were against him, Cheng would let him have his life back!" anger now blazed in those once sorrowful eyes.

Cherry was surprised his words, Dylan did care about Jack!

But before she could say anything in reply, Dylan had turned on his heels and was running towards the campsite in the dim evening light.

**Okay, I really wanted to get that out there but just to be clear, Dylan still can't stand Jack!**

**Please Review**


	14. Horrible Time To Escape

**Okay here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**A/N I got some news, I am going to Paris tomorrow with my school (Hooray) and I won't be back till late on Sunday so I won't be able to update any of my stories(Boo) ****I will proberly update next on Monday, maybe Tuesday if I'm tired, sooo sorry, but on the bright side I might be able to get a Kick story out of my time there, we will have to see…**

**Thanks for the many reviews, and please keep reviewing, those who have already are AWESOME **

**I don't own Kickin' it, only the plot and my OCs**

Jack POV

I waited in the dark night for Cherry, the mind was harsh and cold and I felt my cheeks going red from the breeze. There were only two things in the sky tonight, the pretty moon and a single star that twinkled alone in the darkness.

I was tied to the chair, as I have been for the every night I have been here. But tonight was different, tonight I was going to escape. Cherry finally emerged from her tent, ready for the first watch, but she was not planning on following her master's orders, as in her hand she held a slim, silver key.

She ran over to me and began to undo the handcuffs without uttering a single word, and the only noise was coming from an owl that was sitting on a branch nearby.

When I felt the metal weaken on wrist, I quickly shook them off my hands and stood up.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Positive, all you have to do is go under the fence at the end of the field and you will be free, I will say you went up there to watch the stars or something..." she smiled.

That made me more worried, "But what if they come back for me and my friends?" my voice went higher at the mention of the word "friends" I missed them all terribly, but I missed one of them more in particular.

"We can think of that later!" she didn't sound completely sure but I went on with the idea anyways.

We ran away from the campsite, heading for the training fields, the wind whipping mine and Cherry's faces as me went, when we reached the fields, our speed didn't falter and we continued to run across the rolling fields.

Finally, we reached a large, silver, barbed wire fence that ran in a never ending line down the many fields.

"How am I supposed to get out?" I asked, rubbing my chin.

"An escape wont be necessary!" a voice said, one that didn't belong to Cherry.

I spun around instantly to see Cheng, Dylan, James, Sam and Sarah all standing there. Everyone except Dylan and Cheng had sad and slightly angry looks on their faces.

Dylan was the only one from the teen's to actually look pleased, a smug look was formed on his lips and his eyes were devious and excited.

But it was Cheng who I was afraid of, his green and red eyes were burning with a rage I had never seen in him before, and he was ALWAYS angry.

Cherry was being held by her twin sister, who had grabbed her arms to prevent her from escaping.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled angrily, as she fought against her sister's powerful hands. Sarah whispered something in her ear, that I couldn't hear, but Cherry quickly became quiet at her sister's words.

I felt my heart pound hard against my rib cage as Sam and Dylan stepped forwards, but didn't advance anymore that that intill Cheng yelled the words, "GET HIM!"

Sam and Dylan circled around me; I was shaking when I got into a fighting stance, and tried to keep my focus on both Dylan and Sam.

Sam suddenly made a grab for me, whom I saw from the corner of my eye, and I dodged it within inches. Dylan noticed this and made a kick for my leg, less than a second after Sam's move.

I fell on the floor with a loud thud, but luckily I wasn't in any pain, the pair grabbed my arms and dragged me over to their master who was kneeling down so I was looking at him dead in the eye.

"Let's see if you like punishment number two?" Cheng said, giving me that same daunting smile…

**Dun Dunn DUUUNNNNN**

**I have been waiting to do this chapter for AGES haha**

**Please Review and I will see you soon **

**Bye everyone**


	15. I Will Take the Risk

**Okay guys, Im back from Paris, (it was amazing) and I am back with an update to Hit The Road Jack :)**

**I love this chapter for reasons you will find as you read…**

**Please Review, I am very appreciative of the ones I have received so far.**

**I don't own Kickin' it, only the plot and my OCs**

Kim POV

Me, along with the other members of the Wasabi Warriors, ran to the bridge upon the Cops' instructions.

2 days have passed since we found out that Jack has been kidnapped, and the police have called us to say they have found a lead to Jack's location.

When we reached the city bridge, we were met with yellow lines labelled

_Police Lines- Do not Cross_

I ignored the line, and slipped underneath it before running over to where the police men were, with Rudy, Jerry, Eddie and Milton in hot pursuit.

PC Davies and PC Jones were also near the group of police men, upon seeing us they gestured us towards them.

"We found a lead!" PC Davies yelled, waving her hand in the air to get our attention.

When we reached the constables side, we all leaned down, put our hands on our knees and began heaving

"What…have…you…found?" I said, between heavy breathes.

PC Jones gestured his hairy hand to the floor, there lay a large, dark red stain.

It was blood.

"We run a D.N.A test on the blood and a slice of Jack's hair, and found out that the blood is indeed his," PC Jones informed us as we all gawped at the size of the stain.

When I did manage to find my words, I managed to choke out, "H-have you f-found anything e-else?" I felt a lump in my throat, making it extremely hard to talk and even breathe.

PC Davies nodded her head, "Follow me!" she instructed.

We all followed closely at her heels as she led us down the other side of the bridge, the same way that Jack's kidnappers took him, and we found numerous smaller blood satins as we walked.

We stopped at the end of the bridge; there we found a huge oil leak.

"We believe this came from the van that took him," stated PC Jones, saying it like it was very unlikely.

"Why don't you follow it yo?" asked Jerry, who was quietly laughing to himself about something random.

"Because it could be a trap, we could be risking our lives if we followed it!" PC Davies replied sarcastically, like it was proberly the most stupid idea in the entire world

I stared at the trail; it went straight down into the forestry path and into the darkest place of the entire forest.

"I'm going down there!" I announced.

"No your not, did you even listen to what I just said?" PC Davies sounded like she was talking to her own child, not a friend of a kidnapping victim

"Yes, and if there is a risk I will make a run for it!" I spat back.

"Your funeral!" PC Jones laughed upon hearing the conversation. _What a bunch of cowards_ I thought.

I turned on my heel and was about to leave when Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy all walked to the side of me.

I smiled at them before we all ran into the forest…

X-X-X

Jack POV

I must say Cheng is defiantly creative.

I am concealed within a small pen, with a large, metal, barbed wired fence which surrounds the area and also outlooked a bunch of trees and bushes that covered the exit to the city bridge.

I tied to a wooden post by chains, handcuffs and rope, and I am sat on the dried mud surface of the square pen.

I have gone without food for the full 2 days I have been here, and have drunk dark green water that tasted vile and was proberly filled with germs.

However, the worst part of it all by far was that Cheng beat me

Every three hours Cheng would come out of his tent and come into my pen to hit me and there was no mercy from that man.

Cuts now covered my arms and legs, and I could feel my bones sticking out from underneath my now pale skin from my hunger.

My stomach rumbled and even that hurt, I squealed in agony as all my cuts started to sting from the vibration.

Never in my life have I felt so beaten, so broken, so useless…

I did comfort myself with the fact that Cherry didn't have to go through this, Cheng just had a word with her about it and she was of the hook.

I sighed, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME I mentally screamed.

I rested my bruised and cut head against the wooden post, and made an attempt to sleep.

I was nearly gone when a rustle in the bushes made me jump…

X-X-X

Nobody's POV

The noise from the bushes grew as the seconds passed, Jack could feel his limp form start shaking as footsteps became recognisable in the rustling of leaves.

Jack tried to get up but the second he even tried his weak legs collapsed under the weight of his body.

He had no choice but to sit there and pray to god that nothing bad was going to happen.

As the rustling became louder and voices began to be heard, Jack scrunched his eyes tight and waited for the person to emerge.

He heard the person emerge from the darkness and into the sunlight but he was to afraid to look at the person, that was intill…

"Jack?"

Jacks eyes snapped open at the voice and he looked up, unable to believe who he saw he sat there gobsmacked.

Outside the fence was the Wasabi Warriors

**Awww Family reunion (Kinda)**

**Please could you Review I will be eternally grateful :)**

**See ya next time**


	16. Too Strong to Show Weakness

**Hayy, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it **

**Please Review, I am very appreciative of the ones I have received so far :)**

**I don't own Kickin' it, only the plot and my OCs**

**Now on with the story **

Kim POV

I nearly burst into tears at the sight of Jack, never before has he looked so beaten, so broken…

"GUYS!" he yelled excitedly, though his voice was very raspy. "How did you get here?"

"We followed the trail from some guy's van!" informed Rudy, he seemed just as distressed at Jack's state then I was.

"What happened to you?" Milton asked biting his lip, he has never been one for taking risks.

Jack's face fell at the question; his once cheery face that suffered wounds had now replaced his cheery expression to determination and panic, making him an even more distressing sight.

"You need to go!" Jack ordered, it was only now I noticed that both his hands were tied, handcuffed and chained to the post he was leaning against.

We all walked right up to the barbed wired fence before Eddie asked him with a quizzed look, "Why, we just got here?"

Jack opened to speak when I heard a gate slam, Jack spun around and his eyes turned to an even worse look of horror as a man walked over to him.

The man was tall and skinny. In his hand he held a bow staff which he held proudly besides. His hair was white and long and he was clearly rather old, proberly around the age of sixty five. His eyes were freaky, one was red and the other was green.

"Go NOW!" he ordered in desperation.

"What's the matter you were-"I got cut of by Jack yelling again.

"Go please!" he begged, something was different about Jack at this moment, I couldn't quiet put my finger on it at first but then I found what it was.

Fear

I have never in my life seen Jack so scared, not even when he fought Kai.

But I wasn't about to leave just like that. Then I had an idea

I grabbed the wrists of the four boys, Rudy and Milton in one hand, Jerry and Eddie in the over, and pulled them down a few centimetres away from the barbed wire fence.

"Kim what are you-"Eddie began before I pushed the boys to the floor, behind some overgrown bushes and then I joined them too.

Jack looked confused at my actions, but when he did catch on he was too late to object because by then the man was already by his side.

Had this man seen us?

"Hello Jack!" the man greeted smugly.

"Hello Cheng." Jack's expression was dark as the man that I guessed was called Cheng, grinned a fake smile at him.

Cheng threw a small, glass dish that he was holding onto the floor in front of Jack, but it didn't smash, nor did a single drop of its contents spill.

I leaned forward a little from behind the bushes to try and get a better look at the contents

It looked like some sort of dark green, watery substance that you would normally find inside a science lab.

Jack looked at the dish in front of him in disgust.

"It's even GREENER than yesterdays!" he whined, kicking it away from him with his foot.

Cheng sent him a shallow look, "Be grateful you are getting anything you ungrateful idiot!" with that he lifted his bow staff into the air and before anyone could even think about moving, he swung the staff down onto his head.

If you ever get hit with a bow staff it is bound to hurt, Jack doubled over in pain but was unable to do anything about it.

I felt a sudden erge to go up there and start hitting the man with the bow staff but Jerry held me down and we returned our attention to Jack.

Blood now covered most of the brunette's hair, and now there were also several new gashes where Cheng must have dealt when I was occupied over his cheeks.

He dealt another two blows on each of his shoulders before meeting his green and red eyes with Jack's chocolate brown.

Even now I could see tears threatening to spill out of Jack's eyelids as the blows kept coming, one after another.

"Never doubt my abilities Jack!" he whispered into Jack's ear, that I only jus about managed to catch. Before Cheng dealt another blow to Jack's stomach and left the pen.

**Poor Jack *sniffle***

**Please Review**


	17. I Beg You To Leave Me

**I Beg You To Leave Me**

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter (Yippeee)**

**I am glad to hear you guys like the story so far, and there's lots of drama to come.**

**Please Review, I cant believe I'm on 62 reviews already, and anything more will be a huge achievement.**

**I don't own Kickin' it but I do own the plot and my OC's**

Kim POV

We waited intill we were sure Cheng had left the pen before emerging from the bushes, and we all immediately started walking over to the barbed wire fence, but very slowly.

When we did reach the fence, we all sat on the floor so we were at the same level as Jack, no one dared to speak. We all sat there in a stunned silence, the only noise coming from the birds in the trees, and the wind whistling in our ears. After an eternity Jack finally spoke.

"You should not be here!" he said gruffly, anger dripping of his every word, as he refused to meet our sad glances, "You have no idea what you're dealing with by even being here,"

Nobody knew what to say to that, so the silence prolonged, but after some time, I finally gathered the courage to speak, "We aren't just going to leave you here, incase you haven't noticed that man is evil!" I had meant for the last bit to lighten the mood, but when Jack removed his glance from the floor and looked into each of our eyes, I knew how true the statement actually was.

Jack's chocolate brown eyes were pained, extremely pained, along with a sense of desperation around them. I hadn't noticed it before, but blood dripped from his hair, and ran down his face and down past his eyelids. Jack didn't even blink

"You have no idea!" he whispered, then desperation took over his pained eyes, and his limbs turned tense, "Please, I beg, Please just go!" he begged us; I bet he would of even gotten on his hands and knees if he could. "You have already not listened to me once now, and please don't make it twice!"

Rudy POV

It was hard not to feel sorrow for Jack, he was really desperate for us to leave and I understood his reasons, but it seems to me that he wants to be saved so badly, yet he doesn't want anyone to help.

"Just tell me something, why are they keeping you here?" I asked the question had been lingering in my head ever since we found out he had been taken, and now was proberly the only chance to get my answers.

Jack sighed, wiped some blood of his forehead, before he answered,"Cheng is a karate sensei," he began, "In fact he is one of the world's best!" That hurt a smidge, but I understood that I was proberly the worst dojo owner ever.

"He kidnaps kids who he believes has good karate ability, and takes them…well…here!"

To say I was surprised by the answer was an understatement but it made sense. After all, Jack is the best karate students I have ever seen.

"So they want you to join their dojo?" I asked.

"Precisely!"

I was about to ask more when a girl with red hair and green eyes entered the pen, and Jack's eyes became calm as she made her way over to Jack. He didn't say anything so we all assumed that she was a friend or something.

"Hi Jack," she said glumly, not noticing our presence, "Cheng said you were - OH MY GOD!" the girl jumped back in fright when she saw all of us on the other side of the fence.

The girl quickly got into her fighting stance, "Who are you?" she demanded, only to be yelled at by Jack, asking her to calm down.

"Cherry don't worry, these are my friends, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and my sensei Rudy," he introduced us to the now calm red head.

"Ummm Hi!" I greeted awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Cherry!" she greeted warmly, her bubbly personality catching us by surprise, as she got out of her fighting stance.

"Nice to meet you yo, i'm Jerry!" Jerry pulled a look that looked like an attempt of a cool face, which made Cherry look at him with an odd expression. That made us all laughs, besides Cherry, Jerry and Jack that is.

"You guys had better go," Cherry said, it sounded more like an order, rather than a suggestion, "Because if we get caught then were doomed-"

"You are indeed!" a voice said, Jack and Cherry whirled around to see a boy with blue eyes and brown hair standing there, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"James!" they muttered in union

**So questions for this chapter…**

**Will James tell Cheng of Jack's and his friend's reunion or will he keeps quiet?**

**Can James be trusted?**

**And will the Wasabi Warriors listen to Jack's pleads and leave, or will they stay?**

**Find out next time **

**Please Review**


	18. Shocker of a Secret

**Shocker of a Secret**

**Hayy, i'm back with another chapter (yippee)**

**I have an announcement (kinda)**

**I have decided to upload one chapter every two days, as it gives me time to check it over and write it.**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews, they make my day and please keep reviewing:)**

**I don't own Kickin it but I do own my OCs and the plot **

I and Cherry stared at James, not at all impressed by our lack of luck. If you looked closely, you would notice that I was shaking, understandable considering of what has happened with Cheng so far.

"Looks like Jacky has brought some friends along," James commented, smirking as he ruffled my hair.

I yanked my head away from him; before snarling at the nickname, there was a time that I thought he was my friend. But the minute Cherry went after me in the training field on my first day. He has resented me. I think he has a crush on Cherry; he is always staring at her, and always helps her out during training.

It's possible

"Shut it!" I growled at him, daring him to try it again.

He understood the message and took a step away from me, before walking towards the barbed wire fence.

The guys were still standing there, confused by the boy. He had a friendly aura about him, but our argument seconds ago proberly prohibited them from thinking we were close.

"So you must be the Wasabi Warriors, correct?" asked James, raising his eyebrows towards them.

Rudy nodded slowly, "Yes i'm Rudy and this is Kim, Jerry-"

"-Milton and Eddie" James finished him of, causing more looks of confusion to be directed at him, even me and Cherry were surprised by his knowledge.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Research," James replied simply, acting like it was the most common thing ever.

"You are just full of secrets aren't you?" I said, my face filled with no emotion whatsoever, yet it looked intimidating.

"I could say the same to you Jacky!" James gave me the exact same look.

I huffed, before asking the question all of us were thinking, "You won't tell Cheng, will you?" I gave him a puppy dog look, mainly because of the pain that was covering my body, but in a hope for a no.

"Why shouldn't I, you already have caused enough trouble so what difference does it make if he find's out one tiny thing, compared to all of what you have been doing." I knew James was right, but was he really going to sit and watch me, Cherry and possibly my friends be punished?

"JAMES, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Cherry yelled angrily at him, "YOU TOLD ME THAT WHEN YOU ARRIVED HERE, YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE AND YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO BE HERE!" I stared at James in shock. Is what Cherry said true?

James stared at the floor, not wanting to meet any of our shocked glances.

Cherry calmed down a lot at her outburst and her expression changed to sympathy as she said the words, "You know what its like to be here for the first time, you know what its like to be sat in this pen, starved, and beaten by Cheng, helpless, you also know what its like to be taken away from your family and your friends…" she stopped for a second, her voice and eyes were sad, at the mention at family and friends, they must miss them, I miss them and I have only been here for less than a week.

"But you don't know one thing…you don't know what it is like to have no say in any of this, you chose to be here, Jack didn't!"

Something changed inside James at that moment; it was like a cloud of sympathy had appeared in the sky of his world.

He stared at me and I stared at him, his eyes were sullen and glassy with tears, as he chocked out the words, "Fine!"

**HORRAY, HE AGREED.**

**I would like to say that in this story the main students are going to be Cherry, Dylan and James. Sam and Sarah may have a role in this but I'm not sure.**

**Please Review, it means you care :) **

**Catch ya next time.**


	19. My Saviour, James

**Hayy, i'm back with another chapter (yippee)**

**Okay, for this chapter, Italics is a flashback **

**Thanks for your lovely reviews, they make my day and please keep reviewing :)**

**I don't own Kickin it**

James left the pen after he said those wonderful words, and Jack turned his attention to his friends.

"Go!" he told them smiling, "I will be fine, I promise!" Jack's words had some sort of honesty behind them, which caused his friends to believe him.

"But we might never see each other again-"Kim began only for Jack to cut her off, "We will, what about the Sunday we can meet here at around six, yeah?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Now go, see you Sunday!"

"Sunday," she repeated also smiling, before she and the others disappeared into the woodland.

The second they were out of an earshot and an eyeshot, Jack's reassuring attitude dropped and he turned to Cherry, "Was what you said true…about James trying to escape?" Cherry looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Why did he?" Jack asked her, desperate to get some answers. She shook her head.

"I can't,"

"Please," he pleaded.

"NO!" she yelled in response, her eyes were still glassy and tears threatened to pour. It was then Jack realised the truth.

"You love him don't you?" It made sense, but whether he was right or not was a different matter. She nodded before tears began to pour.

"I do, ever since…" she sobbed into her sleeve whilst Jack carefully rubbed her shoulder with his foot.

"Ever since what?" he asked her softly.

Cherry took a deep breath and began to tell him a story, the story on why James tried to escape.

X-X-X

_The wind whipped through the trees in the cold morning light. Cherry was standing opposite Dylan with a bow staff in her hands. But she wasn't using it._

"_I don't want to hurt him," she whined, refusing to even step onto the blue mat._

_Cheng leaned towards her ear and whispered, "You better or else!" he threatened words of poison, but all it did was make matters as the eight year old dropped the bow staff onto the floor and took a step away from it and Cheng._

"_Leave me alone, I want to go home!" she yelled at him, only to get pushed onto the floor by Sam. _

"_I will find you will do what I tell you," Cheng smiled deviously and prepared to hit the eight year old in the head with his bow staff. _

_Cherry closed her eyes and waited, but the blow never came. After around thirty seconds she opened her eyes to see a boy around her own age, with brown hair and blue eyes, he held in his hand a bow staff, Cheng's bow staff._

"_Leave her alone," the boy warned Cheng throwing the bow staff onto the floor, Cheng grinned._

"_I thought you were a better judge of character James!" he laughed before he snapped into a serious expression, "Take him to the pen!" he ordered and Dylan and Sam did what they were asked and took him to the pen._

X-X-X

"He was sent in here after he saved me," she said gesturing to the space around her between sobs, disbelief clinging to her voice, and her heart.

"He was beaten that night," she continued, "Then he tried to escape, that incident with Cheng and me totally scarred their relationship."

She looked deep into Jack's eyes, "That is the reason I love James,"

"But why did he try to escape?" Jack asked, still confused.

She shrugged, "I don't know…"

**Awww nice little love story there.**

**I personally like the couple, I don't know about you…**

**Please Review it means the world to me**


	20. Secrets and More Secrets

Jack POV

It was Saturday morning when Cheng decided to let me out of the pen and ACTUALLY EAT.

I have become scarcely skinny in the five days I have been in there without food or proper water and the idea of food was very appealing. So as I ate three burgers cooked from the log fire, I kept looking over to James who was fiddling with him breakfast with his fork.

No words have been spoken since the incident three days ago, and truthly I haven't been trying. It has just been so awkward between us and every time I tell myself to talk to him, something would happen and I would never get the chance,

Cherry wasn't much better, in fact she has been very quiet lately towards everyone. I don't fully understand why but maybe she feels a little bad about what happened to James that night.

After I had finished eating, we all went to the training fields for practice. But when we were asked to spar with each other, and I was pared with no other than James I could nearly smell the tension that clung in the air.

I wasn't the only one not happy with their partner either, Cherry had been pared with Dylan, and from what I could see they hated each other and Sarah had been pared with Sam, proberly not the worst pair but I bet they would both rather be with someone else.

So when Cheng had asked us to begin, I knew then that now was proberly the best chance I had to ask James about why he tried to leave. Though I didn't ask him straight away, I waited intill I had knocked him to the floor a few times before I allowed my question to spill out of my mouth.

X-X-X

"Umm James," I began, when he got up after I knocked him to the floor for the third time, not that it was easy may I ad, he has improved since our first fight.

"Yeah?" he asked not wanting to get yelled at by Cheng, he continued to try to land punches and kicks on me, and I did the same to him.

I took a deep breath before the words spilled out of my mouth in a rush, "Why did you try to leave a few years ago?"

His eyes went wide when the question entered his ears, and he stopped sparing when he realised what I meant, "I didn't,"

"Yes you did, Cherry told me what happened,"

"So Cherry put you up to this?" he huffed, his face went red form anger.

"No no… it's just that…there seems to be so much to you that you don't want anyone to know," I admitted, he sighed.

"Maybe there is Jack, but that is none of your business so leave it!" Cheng ordered us to stop at that point, and James walked away from me in a hurry. Leaving my head filled with even more questions awaiting answers.

**Hi sorry for the later than usual update but I have been given three assignments all in the same week (teacher's love me as you can see)  
><strong>**Thanks for the seventy two reviews and please keep reviewing.**


	21. New Found Hope

**Hi sorry for the later than usual update but I hope you like this chapter. It's all about trust and even though it might not seem like it, it's one of the biggest chapters of the entire story and one of the most vital.**

**Also, I read through the story the other day and though that i'm dragging things on too much, because I have got so many ideas for this story ad it's taking a while to get to the point so this is one of the ideas I had and now is the time to bring it in.**

**Please Review, I only got one last chapter and hopefully I will get a few more this chapter.**

**I don't own Kickin it but I do own the plot and my OCs **

Jack POV

It's now official that James is avoiding me, and truthly I am avoiding him_. But that doesn't matter,_ I though as I walked to the pen on Sunday night. _I am going to see my friends and my sensei_

I arrived at the pen earlier than they did, and so I was left there scooping dried mud and throwing it somewhere else while my thoughts drifted elsewhere.

I kept thinking of home! How much I missed it and how much I wanted to leave this hell hole. Sure I had made a few friends and despite his personality, a great karate teacher but I couldn't help but wish to the stars that I would get the chance to leave.

Then my thoughts drifted back to my first day when James had told me the story of Cheng and his intention to run the greatest dojo in existence. Then I remembered something that made my eyes widen.

James had said that I would be competing against my friends in some karate tournament! I had been totally against the idea at first and hadn't given it a second thought since but now I was totally for it.

But not because I was going to compete against my dojo, but I could escape with them instead! As a new found hope filled my heart and determination filled my stomach, I started plotting ideas on how to escape.

I was just considering running for it when a voice made me jump.

"You are going to get caught sooner or later!" it said, at first I thought it was just a voice inside my head but when I heard footsteps behind me and James step forward out of the darkness I realised it wasn't.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked turning my head back to the barbed wire fence, refusing to look at James in the eye. I knew he was referencing to me meeting my friends

I heard him sit next to me, "Cheng finds out everything in the end." He muttered darkly with a hint of frustration in his voice. I looked up to him confused.

"What do you mean?"

James sighed, "I mean that old git finds out everything, he is like physicic or something…" he clenched his fist and punched the barbed wire fence, as he drew back his fist. He stared at his now bloodied knuckles, he didn't seem to be in any pain and I cringed when I saw him peel the churned up skin of his hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked him horrified, he shook his head.

"Cheng used to make me punch metal board's everyday, twelve hours a day intill I lost all sense of pain in my fists!" He sighed. "It didn't take too long but it felt like generations, and I had to put my hand in a bucket of ice to subside the pain."

I was shocked, "WOW Cheng is really determined isn't he!" I gave him a weak smile.

"You have no idea."

I took a deep breath and readied myself to ask him why he tried to leave when he raised a flat palm.

"I know what you're going to ask Jack, and I will tell you but not now," he smiled. A rustle was heard from the bushes and five heads appeared, The Wasabi Warriors.

I grinned when I remembered my plan but the question is should I tell James? Could he be trusted? Or will he betray me.

I bit my lip and watched as my friends sat themselves down on the other end of the fence with serious expressions on each of their faces.

After a few seconds I made my choice on what could be one of the biggest in my life. I was going to trust him

**Hmmm…. I don't know if that's a good idea Jack…What do you guys think?**

**Please review **


	22. Time is Nearing

**Okay guys, I am back with an update to Hit The Road Jack.**

**Please Review, I am very appreciative of the ones I have received so far.**

**I don't own Kickin' it, only the plot and my OCs**

Jack POV

I stopped James as he turned to leave, spinning him around so he was facing me and my friends, I bit my lip as I led him back over to the fence and I pulled him to the floor so he was sat where he was moments ago.

I took a deep breath, still not sure if I was making the right choice. I mean I didn't know him that well, and he's so secretive that make him that little bit more annoying.

"Okay," I began, "I have an idea to get out of here, no correction, everyone to get out of here!" I corrected myself and everyone snapped their heads in my direction. I turned to James.

"But I need your help, you are the only one I can trust, but you need to trust me!" I told him, and then with another deep breath I told my friend's about the upcoming tournament.

"I know what that tournament is, it's the Goldgate Championships!" exclaimed Rudy once I finished, "That's in around two weeks from now!"

"So that means we only have today to think up a plan," Milton realised, already plotting ideas in his head.

"That's where James comes in," I grinned, "I have a plan."

X-X-X

Three days left intill the Goldgate Championships, and all the members of the Shadow Dragons are busy training for the big competition. Cheng had informed us of the tournament two days after the meeting with the Wasabi Warriors, saying it was vital we won.

I had sparred with all of the members of the dojo again, and had to admit even though I hated him, Cheng had improved my karate skills dramatically, more than Rudy has ever done. However, I still haven't been able to beat Dylan, all the other fight have become easier other than his.

But I didn't lose any sleep over it, I will be gone in three days and I will never have to face the dreaded Dylan again.

I just hope my plan will work, if it doesn't I am endangering not only my own life, but my friends, my sensei and the Shadow Dragons…

**Hi, I hope you liked that : )**

**The story has recently been dropped hugely in reviews; I have only gotten three reviews in the last two chapters :( so Please review.**

**Also, we are nearing the end of the story : ( and there are around three or four chapters left **

**See you next time, and in the first step to the dramatic finale**


	23. When Bullet's Ring Out

**Okay, this is part 1 of the EPIC FINALE **

**Since this is the finale I have decided to pause the rest of my stories for the next four days so I can upload a new chapter everyday for this one.**

**But be warned these next few chapters will bring tears to the eye, happiness to our's and their stomachs and love to all hearts, (Just you know their is the characters)**

**Please Review by the way they make my day**

**So… ON WITH THE FINALE**

We walked into the arena at the Goldgate championships, and I was happily surprised at how many dojos were here. There were Denver Dragons, Karate USA and even Liberty Snakes all competing in the same competition.

I saw the Bobby Wasabi dojo in the corner of the room, I was going to go up and talk to them, but I was totally oblivious to the fact Cheng didn't know about our meetings. So when I took a step towards them he pulled me back sharply by the collar of my Gi.

"Try something like that again and we may have to spend a few more days in the pen!" He grinned at my horror. He was threatening me.

I shot him a venomous glare before I sat down on the bench with the rest of the Shadow Dragons. James noticed my horror and gave me a small smile, "Don't worry we'll be gone soon enough!"

Sadly, Cherry heard that, "What is going on?" she asked angrily but quietly not to alarm Cheng.

James looked at me with a look of worry in his eyes, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was _should we tell her too?_

We never got the chance, and now I wish we had because that may of changed what had happened, but I was called on to the mats to face none other than Milton from the Bobby Wasabi dojo in a sparing match.

I nodded towards James, now was his chance…to steal the Yin and Yang Statue.

My plan was pretty simple, James was to steal the statue when I was in a sparring match, when Cheng was distracted, and then we could beat him in a karate match when he least expected it. I knew for a fact I had no chance without the statue on our side.

I bowed to Milton before giving him a nod, similar to the one I had given James, this meant that James was stealing the statue and to give me a nod once James did to him, also it meant to keep the match going as long as possible.

We readied ourselves on the mat and waited for a nod from the referee to say we could begin. Once he nodded, I circled around the mat several times ready for Milton to make a move, which he eventually did. It was a barrel kick to arm, which I easily dodged.

Then I gave him a solid punch to the stomach, which was easily avoided by him. Normally he would be down by now but I need to keep the match going.

We did this for some time, inside my head I was praying that James would get the statue before he got caught.

X-X-X

James POV

I walked behind the row of benches where the rest of my friends sat intill I reached the end, where Cheng sat. I knew how vital it was to get this statue and that if I get caught it could have deadly consequences.

I sat on the bench just behind Cheng, and slowly so that he wouldn't notice, I reached forward and grabbed the statue that was very well hidden inside his duffel bag.

I felt the cold glass as I grasped my fingers around it and began to pull it out, I almost had it when things started to go wrong…

"James, what are you doing?" Cherry asked alarmed, causing every one of the Shadow Dragons to turn and face me, including Cheng.

I was still clutching the statue in my fingers and I didn't have time to put it back into Cheng's bag so when they all turned I was still holding the statue in plain view.

Cheng's eyes were now ablaze with anger as he saw me, and I started to reverse out of the benches and down the stairs

"James, James, James you should know by now not to steal form me!" he grinned before he kicked me in the leg, sending me spinning down the stairs, right in front of Milton's and Jack's sparring match.

I landed with a hard thud on the mats, and I almost smashed the statue. I felt Jack assist me to my feet and the three of us all glared at Cheng as he advanced on us.

Suddenly he whipped a pistol out of his belt.

Jack POV

Cheng aimed the pistol at me and James, as we both shot poisonous looks at him.

"You should know not to mess with me, you should both know this especially since I have punished both of you!" he grinned.

"Now one of you will pay the price for attempted theft! I know it was James who tried to steal it but it was Jack who put him up to it," He smiled

Spectators and other competitors have all been cowardly and had run outside, leaving only the Shadow Dragons and the Wasabi Warriors inside the dojo.

He aimed the gun towards my head before giving a sly grin and pressed the trigger, shooting a silver bullet spiralling towards me.

I heard the sound of a bullet making contact with skin and then blood was spilt and a body hit the floor….

**Sooo someone's been shot but who was it? Was it Jack? Was it Cherry? Was it Kim? Who do you think it was? **

**I will see you guys tomorrow and be warned, the next chapter is extremely sad so bring tissues**

**I will see you tomorrow and in the 2nd part of the finale**


	24. End of a Love Story

**Okay, this is part 2 of the EPIC FINALE **

**Be warned this is a VERY sad chapter and I hope you brought your tissues**

**There have also been a few guesses at who's been shot and I suppose now is the time for the person to be revealed**

**I don't own Kickin it and please review**

**Nobody's POV**

Jack looked down at his chest, he was covered in blood yet he felt no pain. Somebody's body fell right in front of him and Jack was feeling both shocked and upset when he realised who it was.

Who was the person who saved Jack's life you ask? It was the brown haired, mysterious James Conway.

Cheng was still when he realised he had just shot his own student and after a few moments he dropped his gun and sprant outside in a hurry. But nobody was really paying attention to him; instead everyone was crawling towards the coughing teen that had a huge bullet hole in his stomach.

Cherry was in hysterics as she ran towards her secret crush, grabbing his pale hands in her even paler ones. Not bothering to try to suppress her shaking, or caring that she was getting covered in blood.

"James, are you okay?" she asked him, her voice high and shaken.

He coughed a few times; he was still alive but barely. His eyes were grave when he stared at Cherry. "Cherry…. I am going to die…." He said through coughs causing the curly red head to break down into tears.

"N-No y-you can't d-die!" she said sniffling, gripping the blood covered hand of the dying boy even tighter in her grasp,

James turned away from Cherry and gestured the shaking Jack to sit next to Cherry. He did so without a word and Kim closely followed.

"T-the reason I left…." He stopped when he had another coughing fit, he was quickly becoming weaker and he knew he was going to have to be quick if he was going to reveal the truth to the pair before he died. "The reason I left the dojo that time was because I had a dream where my mother told me I would die by Cheng's hand, I tried to run but I couldn't so I thought it was nothing but a dream so I ignored it…." He said quietly, his voice raspy.

"When you arrived I didn't think much of it but after a while I started to have the dream again and I knew I was going to die!"

Jack was shocked by the boy's words and as he was recovering he heard James start to draw his last few breaths, "Jack… beat Cheng… free the others…." His voice quietened and he became sleepier.

Cherry gave James a hug, a hug which showed all her love towards him, "P-please don't die…I love you…." She whispered as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

James smiled weakly, "I love you too… Bye Cherry…" he whispered before he closed his eyes for the last time.

Cherry was literally screaming as Jack and Kim had to drag her away from James newly dead body, "JAMES DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" she screamed as the pair passed Cherry to Rudy, who was struggling to calm her down.

Sam and Sarah both were also crying over the loss of their companion but Dylan was no where to be found…

Jack's grief was now replaced with a blazing anger as he ran out of the dojo, ready to kill the man who murdered his friend…

**James…. *bursts into tears* I can't believe he's dead…**

**Next chapters going to be the showdown with Cheng and there will be a few Kick moments**

**Please review and I will see you next time in the final chapter before the epilogue.**


	25. This Is The End For You

**Hayy, here's the final chapter before the epilogue and like I promised there is a kick moment and there should be more next chapter.**

**Thanks for the 102 reviews they mean a lot **

**Also this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Kickin it only my OCs and the plot**

Jack POV

I ran out of the backdoor where Cheng had run and began to run up the hill. The whole-of-the-back-of-the-dojo was a huge growth of plants and wildlife, and it seemed as if none of them wanted me to catch Cheng. Branches kept getting caught in my Gi and my hair, and fallen logs caused me to go slower as I hopped over them. But I couldn't give up, he had killed my friend.

I eventually reached the top of the hill and was shocked to find that I was looking into the pen where I had been trapped over a week ago. Did Cheng go in here? If I was a police officer looking for him here would be the first place I would look, yet it was possible.

Slowly not to cut myself, I ducked between the two lines of barbed wire and eased myself through. Once on the other side I made a run for the gate when I heard a noise come from behind.

I spun around, and saw that the bushes where I had just come from were moving slightly. Was it Cheng? I readied myself in the fight stance as the loud rustling continued to get louder and louder.

"Who's there?" I asked confidently just incase it was Cheng.

I heard a voice call back something but I couldn't make it out and then a head poked out of the bushes. Leaves clung to their honey blonde hair and their clothes had holes in them, proberly from the branches.

I glared at the person who was standing before me; it was none other than Kim Crawford.

X-X-X

Kim's face was filled with relief and worry as her eyes steadied on me. She must have been behind me the entire time. "Kim you shouldn't be here!" I told her, not daring to look her in the eyes.

Her pretty brown eyes darkened, "I know you're going to fight Cheng, Jack, and you can't do it alone!"

I huffed, "You are not coming with me, it's too dangerous," I told her, my voice softer than before

She sighed, "Jack, I know it's dangerous, did you see what just happened? You were nearly shot! It's too risky, I won't let you go and attempt suicide!" she took a deep breath, "I…. can't lose you…. Not again…" tears began to stream down her face and her legs buckled beneath her as she kneeled on the floor, tears still streaming down her face.

I was shocked by the pretty blonde's words, and I too kneeled on the floor so I was at her level, "Kim… I know there are risks, but I can't lose you either, do you think it was fun for me to actually obey this man? It wasn't, the only reason I didn't attempt anything on him is because he threatened me with you're life!" I said softly.

She looked up at me, her eyes glassy and rimmed with tears, "Do you think…it was fun for me? You got kicked out of the dojo for something you didn't do, and then you were gone. I thought you had moved and I felt terrible. Then we heard you hadn't come home, and that you had been kidnapped!" she said, her voice cracking.

"I don't care what you say Jack! I am coming with you!" I sighed, I noticed how serious she was being and no matter what I said to her, she wasn't going to change her mind.

With another sigh I muttered the words, "Fine!"

X-X-X

We both ran through the training fields at a fast pace that wasn't tiring. We had to find Cheng, but where he was exactly was another matter. We reached the end of the fields within a few seconds and gave a sigh of relief when we saw Cheng standing in the middle of the campsite.

But he was not alone; standing with him was a black haired boy with grey eyes and who was wearing a grey Gi, it was Dylan **(I changed his appearance from the beginning of the story just incase you got confused) **But he wasn't expressionless like he had been for the rest of the time I had known him, instead his face was red from anger and his fists were clenched in such a tight ball both his hands were turning white.

If looked could kill, Cheng would of dropped dead by now from the poisonous look Dylan was giving him. He clearly had only just arrived here, and neither of them had noticed me and Kim yet.

"You murderer!" he screamed as he lashed out at Cheng, nearly nipping his red eye. But Cheng was a karate master and he wouldn't be taken down by such a basic move, and caught Dylan's fist in a simple fluid motion.

"Now, now Dylan, there is no need to be angry about this!" Cheng grinned, not even budging as Dylan tried to free his hand from his grasp. Then in another fluid movement, he flipped him over, sending him flying into one of the tents I think is Sarah's.

Dylan didn't seem hurt as he picked himself up and dusted of the dirt from his clothing, but he was clearly furious.

Dylan grinned as he said the words that he knew would make Cheng angry, "You are a murderer, you will always be a murderer, and will die in a cold cell as a murderer!"

Cheng shot Dylan a look that screamed run but Dylan didn't move, he didn't even look scared. In a fit of rage Cheng did a barrel kick which he aimed at the boy's stomach and it shot him spiralling to the floor again, nearly causing him to fall into the fire.

Cheng grabbed the back of Dylan's collar and pulled him into the air, inches of the floor. "You may be my best student Dylan, but you are not going to beat me alone!" he stared at him with his red and green eyes and brought his bow staff up to his chin.

"Who say's he's alone?" my voice projected into the air, causing both Cheng and Dylan to look at me and Kim, who had been watching the entire scene unfold.

Cheng dropped Dylan to the floor with a loud thud, almost knocking him out. But Dylan was now obviously groggy.

I and Kim both got in our fighting stances, ready to block any moves Cheng threw at us. Cheng laughed before getting into his fighting stance just opposite us, still chuckling. "Well then Jack, let's see if you can beat me then is it?" he grinned before we all began circling the camp fire, I dared Cheng with my eyes to make a move and he did the same.

It took a while, but eventually Kim made a move, a kick to the leg and Cheng managed to grab her ankle with ease and throw her into a tent, different to Dylan's. "Kim!" I called as she lay there groggy.

I was shocked at the amount of force he had put into the throw and once I realised this was not just some petty fight, that I could easily lose my life, I felt the anger I have felt since he kidnapped me build up in my stomach.

I clenched my fists before saying with a serious face, "Wanna play rough? Well then, let's play!"

X-X-X

I got into my fighting stance again, and readied myself for what was coming. He threw a straight kick at my stomach and I dodged it to the side, causing Dylan to gasp.

"What is it?" asked Kim as she made her way over to the fallen Dylan; he looked at her with a surprised look.

"He blocked his attack!"

"So…"

"Nobody has done that before! With or without the Yin and Yang statue!" he breathed as me and Cheng continued to throw punches and kicks at each other.

I hadn't heard the conversation; I had been too busy fighting Cheng to notice.

I blocked a few other attacks before I threw my first attack at him. A spin kick to the neck, he dodged it with the same ease I have been having to his attacks. I knew then this was going to be a close fight.

After awhile we both began to tire, it wasn't easy to keep fighting someone for so long and our attacks became weaker and slower and our defence was just as weak.

_Keep going _I told myself as I threw another few punches at Cheng. _Think of what he's done_

Just a thought of what he had done gave me a sudden surge or energy. And I managed to break through his attempted block and gave him a solid punch to his jaw.

Taken by surprise, he stumbled backwards, and I saw an open window of opportunity to hit him some more and I did. I hit him in the stomach and sent him tumbling over.

Sadly, he gathered himself far to quickly and a new energy surged him too, anger. His hits became super fast and super powerful and after a few attacks, he managed to kick me in the leg, sending me tumbling over.

Cheng grinned, before placing his foot on top of me, stopping me from getting back up.

"You may be one of the best karate students ever Jack, but you will die the same as James!"

He pulled a knife out of his belt and held it just above my chest, ready to plunge it into me. I closed my eyes as I knew the deadly blow was going to come soon enough.

"Leave him!" three voices rang into the air; one belonged to Kim, the other to Dylan and the third to Cherry. Yes you heard me; Cherry was now standing between the once fallen Dylan and Kim.

Seconds after, they charged for Cheng, grabbing onto his body, head and legs as the dragged him off me, I got up instantly and watched as they tackled him to the floor.

"Jack, here!" called Cherry, before throwing the Yin and Yang statue she had been holding the entire time, into the air.

I grabbed it and I felt its power running through my veins. The trio jumped off Cheng at that point and ran up to me. "Do what you need to do, for James!" Cherry said grinning.

I nodded and with one swift movement I was in front of Cheng, who was still getting up from the floor.

"Night Cheng," I grinned before I kicked him in the stomach sending him into the campfire. His deathly screams filled my ears as the flames consumed him, resulting in nothing more than ash.

I stood there for a moment, watching as Cheng dissolved into the flames. Before taking a deep breath and turned to the three.

"Let's Go!"

**I think the ending of the chapter seems a little rushed what do you think?  
><strong>**The next chapter will have more kick moments and it will be the funeral for James, so the characters will be pretty upset.**

**Please review it means a lot.**


	26. Epilogue

**Hayy, here is the final chapter to Hit the road Jack**

**Okay I know this is kinda a downer for the final chapter but I really need to say this to an anonymous reviver called hello kitty 123. You see she told me unless it was Kim who got shot she would stop reading the story, and I would just like to say that it was always James who was going to die. And I wasn't going to change that 'cos someone threatened to stop reading the story, as much as I am upset you stopped reading.**

**Anyways here if the final chapter and I hope you like it : )**

**Please Review**

The Wasabi Warriors stood in front of the wooden coffin; tears rimmed everyone's eyes as the vicar said his blessings, inside the coffin lay the body of James Conway.

It has been two weeks since the battle with Cheng and Jack, Cherry, Kim and Dylan had returned to the dojo, only to be met with an ambulance and several police officers, where they had confirmed what they all knew, James was dead.

Cherry had cried more, and had been comforted by her sister and Jack. What she didn't know was that Jack had been feeling terribly guilty. Sure he had beaten Cheng, but it was James who had given him that opportunity. He had been the one who had saved them really.

Jack stared at the coffin, listening as the vicar continued his blessings, seconds after he asked if anyone had anything to say and Jack raised his hand and the vicar gestured him forwards, and Kim followed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jack took a deep breath before he pulled the Yin and Yang statue out of Kim's bag. He held it in the air for a few seconds before he began.

"A lot of people have been saying since I have defeated Cheng that I was a hero! But who is the real hero? I may have kicked him into a fire, but James did more than that. He saved my life, the same as he saved Cherry from being hit all those years ago." Jack looked over at Cherry who was crying into the shoulder of her mom, who along with her sister, have been apart from for six long years.

Cherry, Dylan, Sarah and Sam had all joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and were content with their new life. Yet they still all longed for their friend. It had also been revealed to Jack that it had been Dylan who impersonated him in the camera footage the night he was taken. Dylan had apologised and they had become friends, close friends.

Jack took a deep breath before he lifted the Yin and Yang Statue and placed it carefully on top of the coffin, it was still slightly stained with James' blood but that didn't ruin its vast appearance.

Jack took a step back at that point but Kim did not, "Thank you James, for saving Jack…we will never forget you…." Tears streamed down the blondes face, as did many of the others. She laid a bunch of lilies onto the wooden coffin, next to the statue, before taking a step back.

Kim started to cry into Jack's shoulder, and he hugged her in return. Whispering comforting things in her ear, behind them Jerry and Milton were saying how perfect they were for each other.

Many others lay flowers onto the coffin after Jack's and Kim's lead and then watched as the lowered the coffin into the ground.

"Goodbye James, we will see each other soon enough!" Cherry whispered as they covered the coffin in dirt.

X-X-X

After the service, after everyone else had gone, Jack sat in front of the grave. The moon that shone brightly comforted him in this dark night.

He just sat there, willing for James to appear behind him and reveal him to be alive. But deep inside Jack knew that would never happen. This wasn't just some movie where the hero feels guilty and then his saviour reveals himself to be alive and then they celebrate as the credit's roll.

"You still here too huh," Kim said from behind him, her voice hushed and sullen.

Jack looked over to her and frowned, nodding his head slowly. "I feel so guilty Kim," he admitted as Kim sat in the short grass next to him. "He would still be alive if it wasn't for me!"

"Maybe," Kim smiled, "But he would still be trapped in that campsite!" she pointed out.

Jack sighed, that didn't make him feel any better. "Jack you saved everyone, you should be happy-"

Jack cut her off mid sentence, "And James save me! Don't you get it? I won't even be here if it wasn't for him!" he yelled, his voice echoed in the night air.

Kim now had tears rimming her eyes, "I know Jack…and I am sooo sorry…I just feel so bad for Cherry…losing the one she loved…." She took a deep breath. "I know exactly what she is going through, but the person I loved survived!"

Jack huffed, "And who was this exactly?" he said, his voice hurt. He secretly had a huge crush on the blonde and the idea of her loving someone else made his throat sting.

She looked at him dead in his chocolate brown eyes, "You!"

Jack was both shocked and happy at her words and almost instantly the pair leaned in towards each other, before Jack kissed her in a passionate kiss.

As they pulled away, the pair grinned at each other and Jack grabbed Kim's hand and stood up, pulling Kim up as he did so.

"Come on, it's getting dark!" he told her and they walked out of the graveyard and out of the church grounds, grinning with every step….

**Ta da it is finished.**

**What did you think of the ending? I don't think it was the worst ending ever I suppose … **

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing.**

**So this is goodbye for another story…*sniffle***

**Please check out my other stories and this is goodbye I suppose…**

**So…bye! (Please review)**


	27. Sequel is dead

**Hayy guys, I have some bad news**

**I recently released the sequel to this story and my 3 year old cousin deleted it on my word**

**I had worked on that story for several month's and for it to be just deleted has really annoyed me.**

**So for that reason, a sequel will not happen anymore. I am so sorry.**

**Please respect my decision to not re-write it, as I know it will feel rushed and I don't want that**

**Sorry guys**


End file.
